The Academy Elite
by DyvineAurora
Summary: Harry Potter is not human, maybe that's part of why he can learn faster than any other child his age, can learn magic so easily. Maybe that's why he was accepted into The Academy Elite. Does that have something to de with it? HPDM eventually.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Harry Potter series belongs to JK, not myself.

Harry Potter had never been a normal child. Despite growing up in a terrible home, he was polite and cultured. Despite getting average grades in school, he was a genius. He knew the ins and outs of British society, and a few other societies as well. He was also a wizard.

Now, most children can only dream of such a thing, and for Harry too, it had looked that way at first. But when he had noticed strange things happening around him, he began to experiment. Without any limits to how he would learn, he managed to train his magic and accomplish things many full grown wizards and witches would never even dream of doing, and wandlessly!

Harry learned how to channel his magic through almost any part of his body, he tried mimicking things he had seen on muggle TV shows, he learned how to orb places, how to unlock locks from the other side of the door, how to make things fly, duplicate them, conjure food, control nature, the list of possibilities was endless. He always made sure to keep it a secret form his family though, and they were glad to notice his "normalness".

At age eleven, he received not only a letter to Hogwarts, but also a letter to one of the most prestigious schools for both muggle and magical education that had ever existed. To all outside the school walls, little was known about the school. What was known, however, was that they had produced some of the best scholars in both worlds. It was claimed by some that Einstein himself was one of it's more famous graduates. In the wizarding world some of their most powerful came from the school, but often returned to the world very little.

Harry made a decision that would effect how some of the most influential wizards had pictured the future ending up like. Choosing to reject the offer to attend Hogwarts, Harry chose to attend The Academy Elite. He was intrigued by their school, their worship, and many other things they mentioned in the letter. It said not to reply by owl, as the Hogwarts letter had, but to write the answer and any questions they might have on the blank sheet of paper that came in the envelope. Harry sat down and penned his reply and questions, waiting to see what came next.

As the answers and replies began to appear on the paper he was delighted, he would be picked up by someone in 2 days, he was to wait for their appearance.

Harry grinned at the paper. Soon, he would be on his way to a new school, with new people, no Dudley, and no holding back anything. _Look out world, here I come!_


	2. Chapter I

Disclaimer: Harry Potter series belongs to JKR. Not myself

"...And it is my pleasure to announce that this year we will be welcoming the some of the students and part of the staff of The Academy Elite!" Draco Malfoy started at these words from Dumbledore. He knew little of the school, other than the fact that the wizards who attended, rarely entered back into the British wizarding world. He didn't know where they went, but he knew some of the worlds most famous were rumored to have gone there. Some even said Merlin himself was the founder. Draco was looking forward to meeting these kids, maybe some of them would be willing to help him.

Dumbledore gestured toward the doors in the back of the hall, and they swung open, revealing a cluster of people. Among them stood males, females, young children, older children, adults, the group was by no means small. The first to enter was an adult couple, a woman of about 5' 5" and a man probably about 6". The woman was lithe and had flowing red hair, but it was much more attractive than any Weasley hair had ever been. She had smokey blue eyes and was dressed elegantly.

On the woman's hip sat a small child, probably about 3 years of age. She had curly brown hair, chocolate eyes, and wore a frilly pink dress. Beside her, the man wore all black, but not a robe. He wore slacks and a button down shirt, his black hair pulled into a leather strap at the nape of his neck.

Behind them the students moved much more like a pack, it was difficult to see any of them through the crowd, and the remaining teachers walked behind them. Draco was astounded at the number of people taking up residence in the castle, as far as he knew nothing huge was taking place that year. The previous year had been the triwizard tournament, Cedric Diggory had won the glory for Hogwarts. The year before that it had been discovered that Sirius Black had never gotten a proper trial, and was found innocent, there had been dementors guarding the school for much of the school year before they had found Peter Pettigrew, living as the pet rat of Ronald Weasley.

Yes there was no doubt about it, Hogwarts was never boring, and it looked like these people would be that years adventure. There was certainly something familiar about the man at the front of the group, and he was going to find out what.

Kathryn was considered odd by the general populace. She had no last name, at least not one she would declare publically, and she did just about whatever she wanted with her mate, Severus Snape. So when Dumbledore decided he didn't want her teachers collaborating with his for lesson plans, she was understandably aggravated. Not only did she have the best teachers, but she also had additional classes that they needed. Who was he to request she let her children only attend the classes he was providing for his own?

Severus was not only the youngest Potions Master ever, but also the best, much better than whoever he had right now! And to tell her that he didn't think her teachers were up to scratch! Her children were obviously far more advanced than his, her third years could have taken their owls, her seventh years were advanced far beyond NEWT's, they passed with the highest grades seen by and examiner. Her Harry was a prodigy, he probably didn't have any of those. No, she would not be restricting the amount her children were learning because Dumbledore decided it would be a good idea.

As the people from The Academy began to separate and move toward an empty table that had been set in the back for them, Hogwarts students and faculty began to gasp, scream, faint, and blurt out obscenities. These people weren't human! There were people with cat ears and tails, people with fangs, with pale white skin, with claws, with wings, with yellow eyes, almost everyone in the group had at least one feature that characterized them as creatures, dark, light, gray, and anywhere in between. Some people stared in shock, other questioned their safety, but most importantly, everyone knew for certain that this would be another crazy year.

AN: i'm going to try and update again tonight, I know these are short, so it shouldn't be to much of a bother, but tomorrow my laptop gets taken away for "holiday" break. I won't be able to update for 2 weeks when I get my laptop back. Please please please review! Comments, criticism, ideas, just please review!!

Love, Aurora


	3. Chapter II

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to JKR. Not myself.

When the members of The Academy were all seated, the feast began. The feast was as glorious as it had been every year, maybe even more so as they were trying to impress the foreigners. The hall was filled with the usual chatter of people catching up, and this year speculating on the reason why another school was there. They were curious as to whether or not the students would be joining them in classes with teachers combining schooling, or if they would be completely separate. Everyone was trying to see what was going on at The Academy's tables. What people were eating, who was talking to who, who was important, who wasn't. The uniforms hadn't been shown yet, but they all wore matching cloaks with symbol's on the left.

~*~*~*~*~*

Harry sat with his adopted sister and looked out at the crowd of Hogwarts Students. The freak out upon seeing that there were many different creatures in their school had been amusing, but pointless. Their headmaster would not have let them come if they hadn't been able to convince him they wouldn't hurt anyone. Apparently, in anyone's fifth year they were taken with the rest of the year to visit a different school, they got to see how things were run, meet outside people, and find out about the outside world. Such things did not often happen at The Academy because vacation periods were one week surrounding important holidays. They were allowed to return home for most of July but that was it for long vacations.

Of course they didn't just do work, they were very much about having fun and enjoying yourself during your education. Unlike most wizarding world education systems, school went from age 11 to whenever it was complete, education was still in years, but within your year certain people might be farther ahead than the others, take different classes, so on and so forth. Everyone received basic education, the important stuff was learned by everyone, but different individuals had different curriculum.

They were sorted into towers with no specific dress code, just to keep it appropriate, and have your tower badge somewhere visible. Some people had them on ties, on pockets, one person even had it tattooed to the inside of her wrist. Physical work was a big part of their day as well, which was odd in the wizarding world, but it made more sense than most people figured.

Harry was there for another reason as well: his mate. Harry was a Royal Elf. Royal elves if submissive, were usually below average height, but always shorter than their mate. All elves have long hair, usually about waist length, streaks were in their hair in different colors depending on their gifts. Mates were usually other elves or veela, some vampires or werewolves weren't bad and accepted as mates, but not as common as the others. It was likely that one of the people from this school was his mate, he had been one of the students to help select the school. Hermione, his older sister, was another one, her mate was probably at Hogwarts as well.

Hermione was a Faerie, a rare one accepted into the race following birth, but gaining the attributes anyway. The students to select the school were usually the ones most in need of mates, the ones who were more likely to become helpless without them. It was a sad idea that they would be dependent upon their mates that much, but they knew they would be able to be more independent following the bonding with their mates.

When he food appeared on the tables there were platters for each different creature, so all of them could be comfortable. Harry could see all of the ignorant Hogwarts students trying to see what they were eating and fond out what types of creatures they were. Bloody imbeciles. They should at least have the basic knowledge of magical creatures, both their care of magical creatures class and their defense against the Dark Arts class should have covered all of their creatures, at least combined. The younger students couldn't be as blamed as the other older students who were more blatantly staring. They were more easily forgiven.

There was one table that seemed to be afraid to look at them, but would look over occasionally, one table that was just openly staring and two tables that were much more discrete. One seemed to be incredibly curious and the other a bit more knowledgeable and similar to the general idea of the south tower. The weren't yet sure where they would be staying, but if it was in areas of the different houses, he would prefer to be in that one, it was, after all, similar to his own tower.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco was one of the few people being discrete about their staring. No one knew where the new people would be staying for the year and were hoping that people would finish quickly so they could find out.

When dinner did finally end, they watched as a few of the teachers got up from the table to speak with Dumbledore. They appeared to be arguing but no one was close enough to the head table to hear them. When they stopped the leader turned and looked at the student body.

"We are what you would consider the fifth year section of the Academy. Every year, a group of teachers takes the fifth years to a different school, we let them explore the area, classes, people, and the culture. As you have likely noticed, the student body is largely composed of magical creatures. If you can't figure out what they are, read up on them. Your classes should have covered all of the creatures at our school with a rare exception."

"As is tradition at our school, you will also be learning a bit about the way our school is run as well. When we attend your classes, our teachers will also be teaching. Classes have been added to the curriculum this year for the Hogwarts students so they can see some of the classes we consider important that are not offered here. Be forewarned that hunts will be going on at the same time. Those in search of their mates will be sweeping the student population."

"Our students will be staying in the dorms of the houses that coincide with their placement back home. There will be a third door added between where the normal boys and girls dorms are, this will be for my students. You will be staying the same way you normally do. After tonight you will also be sitting with the normal student population, I will let you know where you are going now:

South Tower students will be staying with the Slytherins, West Tower students with the Hufflepuffs, North Tower with the Gryffindors, East Tower with the Ravenclaws. Please find your seats."

The students began to move toward different tables after saying goodbye to their friends. About a quarter of the students were in each house, very evenly spaced, Draco noted.

"Now I believe Dumbledore will be speaking to you as well, so goodnight, I will see you all tomorrow."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TBC

A/N: I really really need you guys to review, I haven't got a beta, I need to know what people think.

Please please please!!!!!

Thank you to those who do,

Love, Aurora


	4. Chapter III

Disclaimer: Harry Potter series belongs to JKR, not myself.

At exactly 5:00 AM, all of the Academy students began to awaken. Harry Oasis was very confused. He looked around the inside of his bed. First of all, he didn't have a four poster bed. Nor was his room freezing cold. Suddenly he remembered where he was: in the Hogwarts dungeons. More specifically, the Slytherin territory. As a member of the south tower, he had been shepherded into the Slytherin common room last night before entering into his new dorm area behind a portrait of a stuffy, old man. Very discrete, really.

His sister, Hermione Oasis, was in the Ravenclaw dorms. Quickly remembering that they would be keeping up a fairly normal schedule, he hopped out of bed and dressed quickly. They had all been told to gather in the common room at 5:40. When they arrived, a teacher would be there to escort them to the training area, after today they were expected to be their on time without guidance. Upon reaching the common room, he noted that a few people had already gathered. Patting his friend Ry (short for Ryce) on the shoulder he fell into his seat beside him. Ryce was from a poor family in Australia. Being invited to the Academy had been the chance of a life time for him, giving him opportunities he would not have had otherwise.

At exactly 5:40, the teacher escort entered the room to find all of the students seated and chatting amongst themselves. Upon seeing her, they all rose and waited for further instruction. She motioned for them to follow her and began walking back toward the door. She led them up the stairs and out the front doors, all the way onto the Quidditch pitch.

"Upon the first snow fall, I will be escorting you to an indoor practice area. Until then, you will be training here." They all nodded in consent and began to stretch while waiting for the instructor to come out. The rest of the groups arrived shortly after themselves. Harry walked over toward Hermione immediately and began stretching with her.

"How is your dorm area?" He asked her. She shrugged.

"It has nothing on our dorm areas back home, but it is nice enough. I'm no longer sharing a room with Aly, of course. Are you still in your own room?" He nodded. Just then Kathryn and Severus came out onto the field. Everyone stood to acknowledge them before going back to stretching. Kathryn's voice echoed around the pitch:

"Alright everyone! Find a partner, and start basic hand to hand offensive and defensive moves! When you finish those, move onto..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco stretched his arms up above his head before casting a Tempus charm to find out the time. 6:50 AM. Earlier than usual. He decided to get up and take a shower now, he could take however long he wanted. Besides, everyone was trying to get to the great hall for breakfast early that day to see the Academy students.

When he was finally ready, he made his way into the common room at 7:25 to see the Academy students heading back into their dorms. Despite curiosity, they made their way up to breakfast. At 7:45 the Academy students came into the great hall and sat down for breakfast. All of them, from all of the houses. They chatted amongst themselves, before sitting with fifth years at their own tables. Draco had turned back to eating when he heard the most melodious, deep voice.

"Hello, my name is Harrison. What is your name?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: sorry to those unappreciative of cliff hangers. I will try to update soon. Sorry if the quality of my story goes down for a while, I am sick. Oh, and Harry will introduce himself to everyone outside of his "family" as Harrison. I'm probably going to have to edit the other chapters of my story a bit, Just to let you know** Voldemort was killed while Harry was a baby in this story**. The biggest things standing in their way are different. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

Love, Aurora


	5. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to JKR, not myself

"_Hello, my name is Harrison. What is your name?"_

Draco stared in shock at the young man across the table from him, drinking in his appearance. He had long black hair, probably to his waist, with highlights of green and various other colors as well. He had startlingly green eyes, like emeralds. His face was strong, but with a soft quality to it. He was perfect. Draco's inner veela was purring in delight. Everything about the boy screamed that he was a perfect mate, _Draco's_ perfect mate. The boy, _Harrison,_ was staring at him. Waiting for something. Suddenly Draco remembered.

"My name is Draco Malfoy." Draco offered his hand and Harrison smiled as ho took it. Gods, but that boy was beautiful when he smiled.

"It is nice to be meeting you, Draconis." He said. Draco was shocked for a moment by the feel of the other boy's hand in his, but quickly nodded his head.

"Likewise. So, Harrison, where did all of you go this morning?" The laughter of the boy was musical.

"Physical training, we will probably invite some of you people to join us for training in the afternoons, maybe in the mornings. Our classes are much different from your own. We all have what is considered basic training in all of the subjects you take here, and in a few more. People who are especially gifted in any one or many fields gets advanced classes in that subject. I, for examply, had extra training in healing as well as a few other things. We aren't just trained in basics, like you are. We learn many different forms of magic as well. One of my friends, I think she is sitting with the Hufflepuffs, do you call them? The people in yellow?" At Draco's nod he continued.

"Her favorite is poem magic. It is very interesting. I can do poem magic, as can everyone else in our school, but my knowledge is much more limited than hers on the subject. Basic physical training is needed by everyone to focus magic into the atmosphere, so we don't die of magical overload. We go a bit further and learn physical defense, it also helps to learn to channel power through an opponent without giving them any. Do you understand?"

Overwhelmed, Draco nodded. "I think so." Harrison beamed at him.

"Good, you might be a fast learner then. Maybe you can join us this afternoon. This is, after all, an opportunity for you to learn about us as well as us learning about you. So now tell me, what is it about Hogwarts that has people calling it the best public magical school in Britain?"

Harrison was glad to be able to speak with this Draconis Malfoy. He had been pulled toward the boy since he had entered the school. He couldn't tell what kind of creature the boy was yet, probably a veela, but he couldn't be sure yet. After all, some people were just naturally pale. This boy, his elf was telling him, was a perfect mate. He couldn't be sure yet if that was completely true, after all, some people found more than one "perfect mate". If that was the case for him, courting could be very competitive. He could sense if someone was already mated, like the upperclassmen back home, and the teachers, and some of the students his age or younger. As a submissive he had already ruled out all of the females in his year and in others. Most of the boys in his year were incompatible dominants looking for submissive mates. He, while submissive, was not as appealing to most of them as a female mate would be. He was excited for this Draconis. Perfect mates weren't always an option, especially not totally compatible, super perfect ideal mates like him.

AN: this chapter is a bit rushed, a bit short, and my writing program is annoying me. I will explain the mate thing at the beginning of the next chapter when I am not being annoyed by random lines popping up and not going away.

Incredibly frustrated, Aurora


	6. Chapter V

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to JKR, not myself

A/N: please tell me if I am contradicting myself, I seem to do that sometimes without realizing it. I don't really have a set direction for this to go, but I couldn't make it too easy for Draco and Harry to get together. Anyway, on with the story

* * *

Classes had been, interesting, to say the least. Almost all of the Academy students were way ahead of them in their classes, and sometimes their teachers would directly disagree with something being said by the Hogwarts teachers. Now Draco was nervously making his way down to the Quidditch pitch with Harrison, the Academy students, and a few other people form Hogwarts. Physical training would be added as a class for Hogwarts after they had gotten settled in, except for a few of them.

A few other people from all of the houses had also been offered a chance to work with them for a while. Most of them were either talking amongst themselves or nervously mingling with the Academy students. Draco was listening to Harrison chattering away with his sister Hermione. He was going to have to go through a book of creatures and beings his parents had given him, he needed to find out what Harrison was and anything he could about him before pursuing him. The process took a while if there were many suitors, but if it was only one or two people it lasted until the submissive made a final decision.

As they approached the pitch, Harrison turned toward Draco.

"You will be joining me and the rest of the boys in the new set of locker rooms that have been added to pick up your exercise clothing. After today you can keep your stuff in your Slytherin team locker room."

Draco nodded and followed Harrison into the locker room. Harrison lead Draco over to an additional set of lockers. A green one had his name on it in large lettering. Draco thanked Harrison before pulling open the locker as Harrison left. Inside was a gray T-shirt and a pair of green shorts with black stripes down the sides. A pair of matching sneakers were at the bottom of the locker.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harrison dressed and waited just outside the entrance to the Hogwarts lockers until Draco emerged. Time to see how fit the potential mate was, maybe something about his race would show through during the training. This was usually the time people slipped up the most with masking characteristics. If he was a veela, his hair might turn whiter, his wings might start to show, or his sweat might become sweet scented, attracting people. Seeing as he was on the Quidditch team, it was less likely he would slip up with any of that. Any other potential mates for anyone else would also be observed at this time, like the other Slytherin boy and a Ravenclaw boy for his sister.

Draco came out of the changing area and Harrison stepped forward, walking with him back out onto the pitch so they could begin stretching. He lead Draco through the stretches, showing him how to move, while discretely watching for markers of a creature. He was satisfied when Draco could perform well in many of the exercises, even if they weren't too strenuous yet. His potential mate was fit, and with time he would get even better.

He would pay attention to everything closely for the time being, until the boy approached him for official courting. Hopefully, it would be soon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco noticed the fact that he was under extra scrutiny during his stretches, and performed to the absolute best of his ability. This beginning regime was difficult, but it was something veela typically had to go through to keep their magic under control and to make sure nothing happened while attempting it without their parents present.

After the stretching when they started sparing, Draco sat out for a few round to observe and figure out how this was going to work. He saw Harrison sparing with an unknown female and watched for a while before getting in the group of people waiting and hoping into the action for himself. Draco could feel some of his masks slipping, the sparing was more difficult than he had thought it would be. The male teaching him the moves wasn't being lenient at all. As they continued, the other male began to speak.

"My name is Ryce. I know who you are going to pursue, Draco. I know you're a veela. Harrison is my best friend, we always stick together. So let me tell you know, if you hurt him, I'll hurt you. And you'll probably get a similar warning for most everyone else from our school." Ryce struck at him again and they continued to spare for a while. When the instructor called for a stop, he was breathing heavily. Apparently, he was in better shape than he had expected. He had put up quite the fight, if he did say so himself. Ryce smirked at him and Draco raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I went easy on you this time, Draco. As time goes on, we up the anti on you newbies." Draco nodded slowly before walking over to Harrison.

* * *

On the basic level, Draco had done well. But it looked like he had worked pretty hard as well. As Draco approached him, Harrison smiled.

"Hello Draco! Good job!" He said as he bounced over. When he was around Draco he felt very hyper. He knew this to be a sign that courting should start soon. Draco nodded his head at him before sitting down on the ground.

"Maybe for now, but he said their going to get harder and harder on me as time goes by." Harrison nodded.

"Maybe you'll face me eventually!" He said before giggling and sitting down next to Draco. "When this is over we can head back into the castle." Draco nodded, but he wondered, what exactly did he mean when he said that?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Blah, another chapter. I'm feeling like I'm hitting a wall on this story, so updates could get a bit spaced out, or not. Maybe they'll be rushed. Who knows. Anyway, I think I might start another story, write 2 at the same time or something. Maybe. I'm feeling indecisive.

Love, Aurora


	7. Chapter VI

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to JKR, not myself.

A/N: thanks for reviews. I know nothing about einstein, if it helps. I was just trying to think of old genius. Call it artistic licensing or something like that. Bending historical facts, whatever. But thanks anyway. If anyone has a suggestion, or anything like that, please review or send me a message.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Over the next few days, Draco looked into his books about Harrison. He figured out that Harrison was a submissive Royal Elf. By asking his school mates, he had figured out that Harrison ranked quite high for sparing and could often be found teaching the younger kids and occasionally sparing with the dominants, usually beating a bunch of them. Draco was nervous, he knew he would have to beat the boy if he spared with him, if only to assure the boy he was capable of providing protection.

Draco was planning on proposing the courtship today. It was a Hogsmead weekend and he had already asked Harrison to accompany him to the town. He met Harrison at the breakfast table after training before they were going to head out to the town with everyone else.

"So, how do these Hogsmead trips work? Are they like field trips?" Draco laughed at Harrison's curious nature before explaining the basis of the trip. Harrison nodded as he spoke, making comments and asking questions every time something was different than he expected or if he was confused.

In Hogsmead, Draco pointed out all of the different shops, and even bought Harrison a few things. They headed into Honeydukes about half way through the trip.

"They have some of the best candies here. They have chocolate, sugar quills, chewing gum, and some of the more odd candies like cockroach clusters and blood pops. Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans tend to be popular, but be careful if you try them. They mean it when they say every flavor!" Harrison laughed a bit at his explanation.

"Back home, the café has lot's of things similar to some of these candies. Everything here looks so different though!" Harrison ran around the store like a small child and picked up many treats, smiling lightly when Draco offered to pay for anything he wanted. After paying, they headed toward the three broomsticks.

They had butterbeers and made small talk for a while before Draco decided to ask about arranging a formal courtship. The first gift was in his pocket, he had a silver chain with a dog-tag on it. The tag had Draco's name carved into the surface. If he was the first one, he would have the honor of giving him the chain, if he was accepted. If he was not, his tag would be added to an existing chain. As suitors were ruled out, their tags were returned. Sometimes you were given an explanation, sometimes not.

Draco pulled out the box that held the chain and put it in the middle of the table, head bowed.

"I, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, present this to you asking if you will honor me with accepting this as a beginning of a formal courtship between us." Harrison looked down at the box and reached across the table to open it. Seeing the traditional tag, he pulled out the chain and carefully held it up before him.

"I, Harrison Indiana Oasis, accept this offer for a formal courtship and accept this gift as the first." He lifted the chain over his head and placed it around his neck before kissing his finger tips and touching them to Draco's forehead in a show of acceptance. They finished their drinks and headed back toward Hogwarts.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

The next morning Harrison was sitting with his friends and Draco when the mail came. A majestic looking eagle flew over and landed in front of him, easily recognized by him and his frineds. Harrison giggled lightly before opening the letter tied to it's leg.

_Dear Harrison,_

_It is wonderful to hear that you are being pursued by a potential mate. Your growing up! Wonderful to hear. I would like to inform you that you have been accepted into all of the classes that you signed up for, and your texts will be sent to you tomorrow. Work hard and don't forget to bring our mate to stop by during the holidays!_

_Uncle Benjamin_

"Congratulations Harrison!" his friends yelled.


End file.
